Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005)
Avatar: The Last Airbender is an American animated television series that aired for three seasons on Nickelodeon from February 21, 2005 to July 19, 2008. The series was created and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, who served as executive producer together with Aaron Ehasz. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Dante Basco - Prince Zuko *Dee Bradley Baker - Appa, Momo *Jack DeSena - Sokka *Jessie Flower - Toph Bei Fong *Mae Whitman - Katara *Zach Tyler Eisen - Aang 'Secondary Cast' *André Sogliuzzo - Hakoda *Cricket Leigh - Mai *Greg Baldwin - Uncle Iroh (VA Double; eps35, 38, eps44, 46, 50, 52, 59-61) *Grey DeLisle - Princess Azula *James Garrett - Avatar Roku *Jason Isaacs - Admiral Zhao *Jennie Kwan - Suki *MAKO - Uncle Iroh (eps1-4, 7-9, 12-13, 15, 18-22, 24-25, 27-29, 31-40) *Mark Hamill - Fire Lord Ozai *Olivia Hack - Ty Lee 'Minor Cast' *Amy Hill - Superior (ep15) *André Sogliuzzo - Captain (ep7), Dai Li Captain (ep60), King Bumi *Andrew Caldwell - Teen Roku (ep46) *Andy Morris - Kenji (ep35) *Barbara Goodson - Mom (ep22) *Barry Dennen - General Sung (ep33) *Ben Diskin - Hahn *Bill Bolender - Sha-Mo (ep31) *Brian George - Guru Pathik *Brian O'Neill - Gansu (ep27) *Brian Tochi - Ham Ghao (ep53), Than (ep32) *Byron McKittrick - Foaming Mouth Guy (ep25), Pirate Barker *Cam Clarke - Lao Bei Fong (ep25) *Carlos Alazraqui - Due, Tho *Chris Butler - Fat (ep44) *Clancy Brown - Long Feng *Clement von Frankenstein - Great Sage (ep8) *Clyde Kusatsu - Calm Man (ep14), Senior Monk (ep12), Storyteller (ep17) *Crawford Wilson - Jet *Daniel Dae Kim - General Fong (ep21) *Daniel Riordin - General (ep43) *Daniel Samonas - Teo *Dee Bradley Baker - Actor Bumi (ep57), Actor Jet (ep57), Chong (ep22) *Derek Basco - Actor Zuko (ep57), Moku (ep22) *Dwight Schultz - Trainer (ep36) *Elijah Runcorn - Young Prince Zuko (ep27) *Erik Von Detten - Chan (ep45) *Erik Todd Dellums - Koh (ep20) *Ezekial Rollins - Chit Sang *Fred Tatasciore - Resistance Leader (ep23) *Gary Sturgis - Gow (ep27) *George Cheung - Pao *George Takei - Warden (ep6) *Grey DeLisle - Actress Katara (ep57), Kya (ep56), Ta Min (ep46) *Hector Elizondo - Knowledge Spirit (ep30) *Jack Angel - Pirate Captain *James Hong - Dour Monk (ep12), Mayor Tong (ep25) *James Shigeta - Old Wanderer (ep7) *James Sie - Cabbage Merchant, Oyaji *Jeanne Sakata - Ms. Kwan (ep42) *Jennie Kwan - Actress Yue (ep57) *Jennifer Cohn - Ursa *Jennifer Hale - Avatar Kyoshi, June *Jessie Flower - Meng (ep14) *Jillian Henry - Koko *Jim Meskimen - Avatar Kuruk (ep59), Fire Nation Soldier (ep9), General How, Lieutenant Jee *Jim Ward - Headmaster (ep42) *Jodi Carlisle - The Herbalist *Joe Alaskey - Broadsword Man (ep24), Dealer (ep47) *Johanna Braddy - Princess Yue *John DiMaggio - Actor Toph (ep57), Actor Uncle (ep57) *John Kassir - Chey (ep16) *Jon Polito - Chief Arnook *Karen Maruyama - Bureaucrat (ep32) *Keone Young - Captain Li (ep18), High Sage, Jeong Jeong *Kevin Kg - Young Bumi (ep5) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lion Turtle, Tyro *Kim Mai Guest - Song (ep22), Ying (ep32) *Kristoffer Tabori - War Minister Qin *Kurt Fuller - Quon (ep37) *Laraine Newman - Lily (ep22) *Lauren Tom - Joo Dee *Leonard Stone - Canyon Guide (ep11) *Lucille Bliss - Yugoda (ep18) *Mae Whitman - Lu Ten (ep29) *Malachi Throne - Colonel Mongke *Marc Donato - Longshot (ep37) *Marc Graue - Xin Fu *Marcella Lentz-Pop - Jin (ep35) *Matthew Underwood - Hide (ep42) *Melendy Britt - Gran Gran *Melinda Clarke - Madame Macmu-Ling (ep35) *Michael Dow - Haru *Michael Yama - Shyu (ep8) *Mick Foley - The Boulder *Mike Hagiwara - Leader *Mitch Hollerman - The Duke (ep10) *Nick Jameson - Colonel Shinu *Nick Swoboda - The Duke (eps50-52) *Nika Futterman - Smellerbee *Noah Luke - Shoji (ep42) *Pat Musick - Haru's Mom (ep6) *Paul Eiding - Dock (ep43), Governor (ep23) *Paul McKinney - Ghashiun *Peter Jessop - Fung (ep31) *Phil LaMarr - Earth King Kuei *Phil Proctor - Music Teacher (ep42) *Quinton Flynn - Mugger (ep35) *Rachel Dratch - Actress Aang (ep57) *Raphael Sbarge - Professor Zei (ep30) *René Auberjonois - Gan Jin Leader (ep11), Mechanist *Richard McGonagle - Bato *Robby Bruce - Lee (ep27) *Robert Ito - Sun Warrior Chief (ep53) *Robert Patrick - Master Piandao *Robert Pine - Fisherman (ep12) *Roberta Farkas - Zhang Leader (ep11) *Robin Atkin Downes - Captain (ep21), Circus Master (ep23) *Ron Perlman - Fire Lord Sozin (ep46) *Roger Rose - Bully Guard *Ross Thomas - Ruon-Jian (ep45) *Sab Shimono - Master Yu, Monk Gyatso *Scott Menville - Actor Sokka (ep57), Scout (ep11) *Sean Marquette - Teen Sozin (ep46) *Serena Williams - Ming (ep50) *Sterling Young - Pipsqueak *Stu Levin - Old Man Ding (ep48) *Susan Eisenberg - Sela (ep27) *Susan Silo - Fisherman's Wife (ep12) *Takayo Fisher - Li, Lo *Tara Strong - Actress Azula (ep57) *Tim Dang - Yon Rha (ep56) *Tinashe Kachingwe - On Ji (ep42) *Tress MacNeille - Avatar Yangchen (ep59), Hama (ep48) *Tsai Chin - Aunt Wu *Victor Brandt - Master Pakku *Wade Williams - Warden *Walker Edmiston - Fire Lord Azulon (ep27) *Wayne Duvall - Warden Poon *Will Shadley - Little Boy (ep43) *William H. Bassett - Huu/Swampmonster *Zach Tyler Eisen - Kid (ep57) 'Additional Voices' *Adam Wylie *Alicia Weyer *Amy Hill *André Sogliuzzo *Andre Ware *Andrea Romano *Andy Morris *Barbara Goodson *Barry Dennen *Bill Bolender *Bonnie McNeil *Brian George *Bruce Locke *Byron McKittrick *Cam Clarke *Cameron Bowen *Cameron Monaghan - Twin #1 (ep14), Twin #2 (ep14) *Carlos Alazraqui *Clancy Brown *Clyde Kusatsu *Courtenay Taylor *Craig Strong *Daniel Hansen *Daniel Riordin *Dante Basco *Daran Norris *Dave Wittenberg *David Jeremiah *Dee Bradley Baker - Actor Ozai (ep57), Foo Foo Cuddlypoofs (ep29), Miyuki (ep13) *Derek Basco *Dwight Schultz *Eric Bauza *Flo DiRe *Fred Tatasciore *Gabrielle Carteris *Greg Baldwin *Greg Berg *Grey DeLisle *Hayley Delong *Jack Angel *Jack DeSena - Fire Lord Ozai Puppet (ep16) *James Arnold Taylor - Guard Captain (ep16) *James Hong *James Sie - Flaming Fire Flakes Vendor (ep16) *Jamie Alcroft *Jason Miller - Scary Prisoner (ep25) *Jeff Patterson *Jennie Kwan *Jennifer Hale *Jeremy Kramer *Jessie Flower *Jim Meskimen *Jim Ward *Jodi Carlisle *Joe Alaskey *John DiMaggio *John Garry *Jon Polito *Julianna Rose *Julianne Buescher *Karen Maruyama *Keith Szarabajka *Keone Young - Screaming Man (ep16) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Old Man (ep6), The Big Bad Hippo *Kim Mai Guest *Kristoffer Tabori *Kurt Fuller *Lauren Tom *Leonard Stone *Lex Lang *Lizzie Murray *Luke Zampas *Madeline Lovejoy *Mae Whitman *MAKO *Malachi Throne *Marc Donato *Marc Graue *Mark Hamill *Matthew Underwood *Max Roeg *Melinda Clarke *Michael Dow *Michael McConnohie - Fire Festival Mask Vendor (ep16) *Michael Yama *Nicholas Guest *Nick Jameson *Nika Futterman *Noah Luke *Olivia Hack *Pat Musick *Paul Butcher *Paul Eiding *Paul McKinney *Paul Nakauchi *Peter Jessop *Phil LaMarr *Phil Proctor *Raphael Sbarge *René Auberjonois *Robert David Hall *Roberta Farkas *Robin Atkin Downes *Rodney Sulsberry *Ron Perlman *Sab Shimono *Salome Jens *Scott McAfee *Scott Menville - Actor Blue Spirit (ep57), Fire Nation Magician (ep16), Messenger (ep15) *Scott Mosenson *Sean Marquette *S. Marc Jordan *Sterling Young *Steve McGowan *Tara Strong - Governor's Wife (ep23) *Tom Kane *Tress MacNeille *Tsai Chin *Victor Brandt *Wil Wheaton *Zach Tyler Eisen *Zachary Throne Category:Cartoons Category:2005 Cartoons